The Real Life of Yugi and his other friends Ch1
by Tia Gardener
Summary: The real life of Yugi Muto. Not much dueling, No saving the world from destruction. Just his life of romance and reality


The Life of Yugi Muto and his Friends

Chapter 1-New Friend in the Gang

"Hey Joey, wait up for me" as Yugi said racing to the bus stop before the bus left which had Joey on it. "Damn Yugi, you're slow. That's ok, maybe you can join the track team with me today." Joey said joking around. Yugi said excited not knowing that Joey was kidding "Oh Joey, that would be really great for me, i've never been on a tracking team before, thank you." "Yugi, are you sure you want to be on the tracking team?" said Joey worriedly. "I'm perfectly ok with it, don't worry about me." "Domino High School, next stop." said the bus driver. They got to school and saw Tia and Tristain talking at the front, so Yugi and Joey went to go tell them the news about the tracking team. "Tia, Tristian, i've got great news." yelled Yugi to get their attention. "We do to, there's going to be a new guy coming to our class, but we don't know who it is yet." said Tia once Yugi and Joey got to them."Joey and me are going to join the tracking team today." said Yugi proudly. "But Yugi, not to be offensive, but you run so damn slow." said Tristain chuckling. "Does everyone have to curse?" said Tia." Joey said "Yes, you should try it sometime, it's fun." "Well, you shouldn't be making fun of Yugi's slow moving pace in running." said Tia maturely."Don't worry, I was just joking." said Yugi. "We're just kidding too Yugi, right Tristian." said Joey. "Yes, but we can still curse." said Tristian. Everyone started to laugh.

"Ding Dong" "Uh Oh, school is going to start in five minutes guys. said Tia quickly. "Then lets run to class before we're late." said Yugi. They all started to run and Yugi was away behind. Yugi yelled out "Wait for Me!" but it was to late. Everyone but Yugi made it to class on time and everyone in the class saw it. They saw Yugi running way behing yelling wait for me and getting late for class. Yugi wasn't paying any attention at that time and he accidentally ran into someone making them both fall to the floor. The class started to roar with laughter except for Tristian, Tia, and Joey because they were going to the door to help Yugi. Yugi said to the student "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you hurt?" Yugi look up and was shocked. It was Marik Ishtar, Yugi's old rival that he had made peace with. "Uhhhhh...hey Marik, what are you doing here in a Domino High School." Yugi said stutterly. Marik reached out a hand and said "Hi Yugi, have you heard, I'm the new student here. I was wondering what a classroom was and if we could sit together at lunch. I really would like to get to know you." "Ok Marik, umm... first of all, a classroom is the place were bring your books to a room were a bunch of kids are. There is a adult called a teacher and a teacher teaches you stuff there. Haven't you ever been to a school before?"said Yugi. "No have not unfortunatly." said Marik sadly. "Ok, what the hell is going on here." said Mr. Konikisami (math teacher). "He was just telling me what a classroom was sir. I've never been in a school before." said Marik."Well Marik, come with me for a minute. The rest of you, go to your seats and wait."

"Ding Dong" the lunch school bell rang and everyone rushed out but Marik because he didn't know it was lunch time. "Umm, Marik, follow me, it's lunch time." said Yugi. "Oh, right." said Marik. Everyone went to the lunch room and Tia taught Marik how to get lunch. We sat down at a bench and started to talk. "So Marik, why are you here at school." said Tia. "Well, I had nowhere else to go and wanted to start my new free life." said Marik. "What do you mean by free life." said Joey. "When I was in Egypt, I had stayed in a underground chamber and had no light at all. I'd never seen the sun before and only my family was in their so I didn't go to any school. Now that I don't have to stay there anymore, I need to find a place here since I don't have a plane ticket back to Egypt, so I'm staying here." said Marik. "Where are you staying then." replied Tristian. "Oh shit, I never thought of that, I'm such a ass." yelled Marik. "Wait, Marik, you can stay with me awhile until you can find a home. We can even get you started by buying some clothes and supplies, if that's ok with you." said Yugi. "Oh Yugi, thank you very much, I owe you my life. This is the happiest day of my life." said Marik with joy. "Ok Marik, you can stop acting gay now." said Joey jokingly. "What is gay?" said Marik. Everyone in the lunchroom started to stare at poor Marik who was very confused. "Nevermind, Tia can I borrow your cellphone to call my grandpa?" Yugi said. Tia replied "Sure, why do you need it?" "Because I need to tell him about Marik." said Yugi. "Oh, ok then." replied Tia and lended the cellphone to Yugi.

"Ding Dong" school was over and it was Friday. Everyone rushed out of the school to start talking to friends. Yugi, Tia, Joey, Tristian, and Marik all met at the bench again. "Hey guys, can all of you make it to BurgerLand to celebrate on Marik being part of the gang now, and Marik is going to try his first burgar too." said Yugi. The whole group said "Sure". "Good, we'll meet there at 7:30 PM ok." said Yugi again. The whole group depart except for Marik and Yugi. "Alright Marik, lets go to your first home." said Yugi happily. "Yes, lets go, I can't wait." said Marik. Then the both start to walk together to the bus stop.


End file.
